


Solicitation

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sho met Nino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solicitation

From within his office Sho could easily hear every time Aiba entered the TYPENET cafe. It helped, of course, that the young man typically drown out the digital drone from the door with a booming greeting.

Sho had been trying steadfastly for the past several months (off and on) to convince Aiba to get a job and start the process of getting out of poverty. Aiba would always smile at him brightly and say "Sho-chan is so sweet!" but otherwise ignore the proffered reading materials.

Still, Sho saw it as his duty to try.

Hearing the unmistakable "HELLO!" from out front, Sho armed himself with a few more pamphlets and a list of part-time jobs currently hiring before heading out. Emerging from his office he saw that Ohno was alone at the counter. Nodding to the sleepy cashier, Sho figured that the youth he sought had zipped straight for the showers (which Sho had the sneaking suspicion Ohno had been paying for since the first time Aiba had returned for the facilities). Turning, he made for the bathing room.

Head down to concentrate on his papers (his excuse for the action being that he wanted to make sure he had everything) Sho walked in and called out over the roar of the spray, "Aiba! I had something here I wanted to show you."

"I'm not Aiba," a high, amused voice called out. Sho's head shot up in shock and the color drained from his face. A head with mussed, black hair sticking to an oval face with a pointed jaw and a positively gleeful grin met Sho's eye. "But for the right price I'll look at anything you want." To Sho's horror the boy then _winked_.

"I-I-eh...Uh...I'm terribly sorry!" Turning heel, Sho fled the steamy room, a howl of laughter echoing in his ears.


End file.
